endings_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
Endings of the Clans Wiki:Characters/Guidelines
Rules and Guidelines Project Basics #You must be a member in order to nominate an article. #Don't be rude or mean to other users. #Always give specific critiques. #Only 3 Nominations up at one time per user. Ranks Rules for Ranks #You must be nominated to be moved to a higher rank, although the leader an deputy do not need to be nominated. #When being nominated, there must be more supporting votes than negative in order for the nomination to be successful #'Only' Senior Warriors and beyond can CBV an article. Rank Abilities '''Warriors '''can put up nominations. '''Senior Warriors '''can put up nominations and CBV articles. They can also accept a user's join request. They may also archive approved/declined nominations and discussion. '''Deputies '''can put up articles and CBV articles. They can accept a user's join request. They have the ability to archive approved/declined nominations and discussion. Also, deputies can change the featured article every month. The deputy assists the leader and is next in line for leader. '''Leaders '''can put up nominations and CBV nominations. They can accept a user's join request. They have the ability to archive approved/declined nominations and discussion. The leader runs the project and makes sure it is organized and is running smoothly. Also, leaders can change the featured article every month. Processes CBVing :Only the senior warriors, deputy, or leader can CBV. Archiving : Archiving images and discussion is important. The leads may only do this. To archive, cut/copy the section you want to archive, and paste it into the latest archive page. Only archive when needed to. Featured Article : The Featured Article is the spotlight page of a cat that appears on the front page of the Wiki. It is selected from the cats that are nominated and are voted on by the members of PC. It is only for Deputies and Leaders to change the FA, although any member may vote on it or suggest a cat. Once the cat is selected, they will be featured for a month and be changed out for a new one every month. When a character becomes FA, it will stay at the same grade it was nominated at. The cats that have become FA also get a category for becoming one, and get to be listed on the Featured Article listings. Demoting an Article : The pages that were approved for the status they hold should be kept to those standards and not slacked off on due to holding the title. If a member of pc decides that a gold, silver, or FA status article is not up to standards anymore in terms of the page requirements and has not been keeping up with it in awhile, then they can submit a 'Demotion of Status' request on the PC Article board. There, PC will vote whether or not it should be added to the 'Old Quality Pages' list and be shot back down to bronze. (Note: Pages/Sections of a page that are being revamped are okay to be left unless they have not been edited and have been left to sit for awhile). The person that requests the demotion should explain why it should be demoted and their thoughts on it, while the page owner can vote as well, and give an explanation as to why it should/should not be left.